


No Control

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Morning Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia wakes up with a low level arousal coursing through her body, making her fidget and itch to touch herself. She slides her hands down her body sleepily, and slips her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. She’s still a little wet from the night before, and she lets out a low moan as her fingers slide over her clit. She feels movement next to her then and Allison’s voice says, “Mm, starting without us?” </p>
<p>Malia laughs, the sound a low rumble in her chest and cracks her eyes open, turning her head to look at one of her girlfriends. “I forgot you guys were here,” she admits. “I’m only half awake.” Allison and Kira had both spent the night after a movie marathon and some seriously amazing sex the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i name all my fics after 1d song lyrics now. but honestly i couldn't resist with this one.

Malia wakes up with a low level arousal coursing through her body, making her fidget and itch to touch herself. She slides her hands down her body sleepily, and slips her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. She’s still a little wet from the night before, and she lets out a low moan as her fingers slide over her clit. She feels movement next to her then and Allison’s voice says, “Mm, starting without us?” 

Malia laughs, the sound a low rumble in her chest and cracks her eyes open, turning her head to look at one of her girlfriends. “I forgot you guys were here,” she admits. “I’m only half awake.” Allison and Kira had both spent the night after a movie marathon and some seriously amazing sex the night before. 

“Mm, well we are,” Allison says. “And I want in on this.” She leans toward Malia and kisses her slowly, neither of them very awake yet. They keep it gentle for a little bit, but then Malia gets eager. She bites at Allison’s bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth and eliciting a low moan from Allison. 

Allison pulls away before too long though, and says, “We should wake Kira. She’ll be upset if she misses out on anything.” 

Malia nods, and flips over to the other direction so she can shake Kira’s shoulder gently. “Hey, get up,” she says, drawing out the words in a sing song tone. She brushes her thumb over Kira’s cheek and leans in to press a kiss to her lips and coax her awake. 

It takes a few moments but then Kira stirs, humming happily as she kisses Malia back.

“Morning,” she says when Malia pulls away, smiling at her sleepily. “What’s going on?” 

“We were thinking about having some sleepy morning sex,” Allison says. “You want in?” 

“Definitely,” Kira says. 

Kira leans back in to kiss Malia more and Malia grabs onto her shirt, tugging it over her head. She’d only been sleeping in that and her panties, so she’s already mostly naked. Malia runs her thumb over Kira’s nipple, and Kira shudders. 

Allison starts kissing Malia’s neck and Malia moans into Kira’s mouth, as Allison bites at her gently. 

“Fuck,” Malia says, when she pulls away. “I wanna go down on someone,” she says, tugging her own shirt over her head. She’s always been blunt when it comes to sex. She doesn’t understand tip toeing around asking for what she wants. “Kira, do you want to ride my face?” 

Kira nods rapidly and presses in for another quick kiss. Then she gets her panties off and moves so that she’s straddling Malia’s face, almost close enough for Malia to taste her, but not quite. Malia wraps her hands around Kira’s hips and coaxes her down lower until she can swipe her tongue out over Kira’s clit. 

Kira moans loudly and presses down harder against Malia’s face, rocking her hips, and tangling her fingers in Malia’s hair. Malia’s lost track of where Allison is, but she can hear her breathing heavily and she’s pretty sure Allison’s touching herself while she watches Kira ride Malia's face. 

Malia loves eating her girlfriends out, loves how responsive they are to it, and the cute little moans they make. She loves the way they taste and the way she can get them to completely forget about anything else other than the way her tongue feels against them. Kira’s rocking her hips down hard, her hands pulling at Malia’s hair, and she loves it. She’d eat Kira out forever if she could. 

She’s so distracted by trying to get Kira off that she doesn’t even notice Allison moving until she’s tugging Malia’s underwear off. She can feel Allison pressing kisses up her leg, biting gently at her skin every once in a while, and then Allison settles herself between Malia’s legs. She bites Malia’s upper thigh, sucking a mark to the surface there, and Malia moans, the motion of her tongue on Kira’s clit stopping briefly as Malia involuntarily rocks her hips forward, needing more of Allison’s mouth. Kira grinds her hips down, and Malia starts up again, licking out over Kira’s clit at the same time Allison licks over hers. 

Malia moans again, but keeps up the steady motion of her tongue over Kira’s clit while Kira rocks her hips back and forth. Kira’s letting out little whimpering sounds and Malia can tell she’s getting close. She slides her hands up Kira’s body, cupping her breasts, and then pinching at the nipples, and Kira moans louder. She rocks her hips harder, her mouth dropped open and her eyes screwed shut, as her fingers pull harder at Malia’s hair. 

She’s so beautiful like this, completely lost in the moment, her head thrown back and hair cascading past her shoulders. Kira’s really close now so Malia flicks her tongue faster, keeping her tongue firm, the way she knows Kira needs it in order to come. 

In contrast, Allison has her tongue loose and relaxed as she sweeps it over Malia’s clit again and again. And then Malia feels a finger pressing near to her entrance, before Allison slips it inside her slowly. Malia gasps, her hips rising off the bed as Allison thrusts it in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Malia makes sure to keep her tongue steady on Kira because she knows it’s only going to be a matter of seconds before she comes, but she also rocks her hips up toward Allison. 

Allison keeps her tongue moving over Malia’s clit, sucking it inside her mouth briefly while she keeps her fingers moving inside her. Kira’s moans have turned into broken off barely there sounds as she grinds down against Malia’s mouth, and then she stills completely as she comes. Her fingers pull roughly at Malia’s hair, as she moans loudly, and Malia licks her through it gently until Kira moves off of her, collapsing down next to her on the bed. 

“Fuck, Malia, you are so incredibly good at that,” she says, and Malia smiles with pride. 

“Glad to hear it,” she says, her words coming out more breathy than she would like, from where she’s being driven close to the edge by Allison’s tongue. 

Malia gets her hands in Allison’s hair tugging her closer as she grinds up against her mouth. Then she feels Kira’s mouth on her nipple and that’s what sends her over the edge. She comes with a groan of, “Fuck, Allison, Kira.”   
Allison continues to lick at her gently until Malia shoves her away, and then Allison lays down on her back by Malia, and Kira moves so she’s sitting between her legs. She pulls her hair up into a quick, messy ponytail, before laying down on her stomach, her mouth hovering near Allison. Malia knows the ponytail is because she has too much hair and it always gets in her way when she’s going down on one of them, but it’s adorable on her no matter the reason. 

Malia kind of wishes she could go down on Allison instead, but she likes watching too. She likes watching a lot. She’s horny again already, and is really starting to feel like she could use a second orgasm. She slips her fingers between her folds, rubbing quick circles over her clit while she watches Kira work her tongue over Allison’s clit. Allison’s got her knees pulled up, her fingers tangled with Kira’s, and her hips rocking up to meet the motion of Kira’s tongue. 

She’s moaning loudly and Malia loves that sound, even when she’s not the cause of it. Malia rubs her fingers over herself quickly, reaching up with her free hand to tweak at her nipples. Her back arches off the bed slightly, and she moans, her voice hoarse and breathy. Allison’s got her back arched too, her hips still rocking up against Kira’s mouth and her head thrown back, mouth slack with pleasure. 

She looks incredible, her skin flushed, and her eyes fluttering shut. And Kira looks sexy as hell between Allison’s legs. She’s moaning as she licks over Allison’s clit, so caught up in it and eating her out so well that Malia will be surprised if Allison manages to last longer than another minute. 

Malia slides her hand up farther, letting go of her breast to drag her fingernails roughly over her neck and chest. She loves the tingly feeling of it, and she’s really close to coming for a second time. 

When Allison orgasms with a muffled groan of Kira’s name, Malia tips over the edge as well, her body stiffening as she comes. She sees Kira sit up and wipe her mouth on her forearm and then she’s hovering over Malia’s face before kissing her deeply. She can taste Allison on Kira’s tongue and it’s incredibly hot. She moans quietly into the kiss and Kira smiles against her lips before pulling off and moving to kiss Allison instead.

Once she pulls away from her as well she shimmies into the tiny space between Allison and Malia. “I vote we take a nap, and it’s my turn for the middle,” she announces. 

Malia can’t help but grin slightly as she turns her head towards her. “Fine by me,” she says as Allison hums her assent as well.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com).


End file.
